


Раз, два, три, четыре.

by Firizi



Category: Crows Zero (2007)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Graphic Description, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firizi/pseuds/Firizi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленькая драма темной подворотни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Раз, два, три, четыре.

Раз, два, три, четыре.  
Генджи закусывает губы, больно, жестко, заставляет себя дышать в такт отсчету.  
Раз, два, три, четыре.  
Кровь на руках теплая, как парное молоко. Идеальное по температуре молоко.  
Черт, он всегда думал, что она горячее. А как же тридцать шесть и шесть? Разве в этом случае правило не работает?  
Раз, два, три, четыре.  
— Глаза открой. Глаза. Блядь. Открой.  
Генджи никогда не думал, что обыденная фраза может быть такой страшной.  
«Я тебе кишки выпущу». Что в этом особенного? Они швыряются этими словами чаще, чем желают друг другу доброго дня.  
Генджи никогда не думал, что кому-нибудь придет в голову перенести угрозу в материальный мир, воплотить в самом прямом смысле.  
Раз, два, три, четыре.  
Генджи прижимает ладони к широкой дыре на чужом животе. Он видит, как в свете фонаря глянцево блестит кровь, она повсюду, словно глазурь на именинном торте. Но это не шоколад — от ее запаха тошнит.   
Генджи снова кусает губы, отрезвляет себя, но кровь вдруг попадает на язык, и его чуть не выворачивает. Пока Идзаки теряет кишки в прямом смысле, Генджи собирается вывернуть желудок в фигуральном.  
— Держи глаза открытыми, — сипло требует он, пытаясь свести вместе разваливающееся брюхо Идзаки.   
Раз, два, три, четыре.  
Крови много. Ее дохуя. Она льется ручьем, заливает все вокруг. Генджи уже по локти в этой крови, у него уже даже не трясутся руки. Он думал, что только в кино ее бывает так много. А как же пять стандартных литров?  
Из Идзаки вылилось не меньше десяти. Из него сейчас вывалятся и кишки, растянутся длинными лентами, воняя всем, что он успел сожрать сегодня. Генджи постоянно ловит их пальцами, запихивает обратно. Ему уже не противно.  
Черт возьми, ему нравится! Теплая и вязкая кровь ласково лижет его пальцы, льется сквозь них, и это действительно волнительное ощущение. Если не отвлекаться на приторную вонь крови, то и внутренности у Идзаки приятные на ощупь, гладкие, скользкие. Генджи кажется, что он смог бы облапать его печень, если бы сунул руку в прорезь. Если бы его не сковывала паника, щедро заливающая голову своей мутной жижей.  
Идзаки открывает рот, разлепляет губы, такие же бескровные, как и вся его рожа. Что-то бормочет. Просто шевелит губами.  
— Нихуя не слышу, что ты лопочешь.  
Генджи не понимает, какого хрена он должен сейчас работать вместо клея. Он не может скрепить широченную дыру в животе Идзаки, не может склеить толстые края его кожи, мышц, жира, хер знает чего еще. Он понимает только, что кровь нужно остановить, но не знает, как. Еще он понимает, что она не должна хлестать внутрь, это тоже плохо, но снова ничего не может с этим поделать.  
Раз, два, три, четыре.  
Паника — это ужасно. Это не то слово, которое должно присутствовать в словарном запасе Такии Генджи. Ей не место там, так же как и беспомощности.   
Пусть лучше это будет интерес.  
Любопытство.  
Какие на ощупь почки Идзаки? Они круглые или похожи на бобы, как рисуют в учебниках? Сможет ли он добраться до них через длинную прорезь в его брюхе? Не запутается ли в лентах кишок, не вскроет ли ногтями упругие стенки? Из Идзаки наверняка повалится все его дерьмо, и это будет не метафора.  
Генджи думает, что ему достаточно крови, он не хочет вонять еще и кишками Идзаки.  
Генджи думает, что он впервые в жизни употребил слово «метафора» правильно. Жаль, его некому проверить.  
Раз, два, три, четыре.  
Где-то в паре кварталов от них орет «скорая». Генджи очень сильно надеется, что это «скорая», а не «пожарка» и не какой-нибудь ебанутый коп, решивший погоняться за шпаной среди ночи. Он нихера не разбирается в этих сигналах и не отличит один от другого, но он может надеяться. Он вызвал «скорую» шесть минут назад, заляпав мобильник кровью и слюной, пытаясь не орать, но и не хрипеть слишком тихо. Шесть минут — это слишком много, они уже должны быть здесь.  
— Просто смотри на меня, — рычит он сквозь зубы, стискивая руки Идзаки, заставляя его тоже держать разъезжающиеся края покоцанной плоти.  
Какого хрена, в конце концов? Пусть помогает!  
Раз, два, три, четыре.  
За спиной хлопают двери, из машины выскакивают мужики в халатах, в каких-то слишком киношных униформах синего цвета. Генджи настойчиво отстраняют, а он и не сопротивляется.  
Он трет ладони друг о друга, стараясь продлить тепло от чужих внутренностей, липкое прикосновение к гладким стенкам. Это приятное ощущение. Оно лучше паники. Оно вкуснее беспомощности.  
— Раз, два, три, четыре.  
Генджи оборачивается и впивается взглядом в белое пятно. Вашио сидит на бордюре, раскачиваясь в такт негромкому шепоту, и вместо лица у него большие страшные глаза, заглядывающие внутрь Генджи безо всяких ножей.  
Раз, два, три, четыре.


End file.
